


Ferris Wheel

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 31 Days Writing Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober, POV Cedric Diggory, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Cedric's seen some crazy things in his life, but never a Ferris Wheel.
Relationships: Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Days Of Writing challenge for day 1 - A 100 word drabble - and Hermione's Nook's Flufftober - Ferris Wheel.
> 
> I think I need to do more with Cedric, but let me know what you all think!

"Ever been on one of those?" Cho asked, nodding towards a giant wheel.

Cedric let himself stare at the contraption before he slowly managed to shake his head. "I can honestly say that I've never even seen one of those before." He paused for a moment before he turned to face her. "What is it?"

"A Ferris Wheel." Cho said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe it was to someone who had grown up with one foot in the muggle world. "Want to go on it?"

"People can go on it?" Cedric yelped. 


End file.
